The New Slaves
by thepharohsgrl111
Summary: Jou and Yugi are two slaves that live in Ancient Egypt. They have horrible lives. Seto and Yami are the High Priest and Pharaoh in Egypt. Yugi and Jou seem to think they will never have anything good in life this all changes when Seto and Yami need new
1. Chapter 1

OK I'm just making sure you know I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did the series would be very very different. So lets crack down to it.

Summary: Jou and Yugi are two slaves that live in Ancient Egypt. They have horrible lives. Setto and Yami are the High Priest and Pharaoh in Egypt. Yugi and Jou seem to think they will never have anything good in life this all changes when Setto and Yami need new servants (Yaoi Lemon and fluff YYxY SxJ)

A small boy lay on the floor, sleeping. He was no bigger than the size of a 12 year old, with a tattered body. His hair was puffy and had a strange assortment of colors black, red, and bags of yellow that went into his mass of hair instead of hanging down. The boy shifted in his sleep and turned over showing his face, pale skin and a cherubic face hidden under the scars and grime of abuse over the years but one amazing features his beautiful amheast eyes.

"Get up you stupid slave." Yugi felt a foot collide with his already bruised rib cage. "If I have to say one more time, you good for nothing slave GET UP." Yugi felt one last kick from the man before he left.

Yugi just sat there trying to get up feeling nauseas. Then suddenly someone appeared by Yugi's side. on Yugi get up." Slowly but steadily Yugi was able to sit up. Then he looked up to see his best friend was the one helping him up.

"Thanks Jou." Jou continued to look at him with his honey brown eyes. Jou was tall and dangly and not very muscular he had pale skin also, and a mop of Blonde hair. Also he was very beaten up and had scars everywhere, but all you can see now was the concern on his face for his younger friend.

"You sure you'll be alright Yugi… I mean I can if you want to…."

"No I don't need you to get beaten up again over me." Yugi slowly got up and walked over to the door with Jou right behind him. They walked out the door to the fields for another had working, painful day.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Palace

The pharaoh sat in his big chair bored out of his mind. He was having another meeting with his oblivious advisors who were arguing and hardly noticed that they're pharaoh wasn't listening. The pharaoh, who was average height, had tanned skin and great wide red eyes. Right at this moment he was using his mind link to talk to Seto his high priest who was sitting across the room looking equally as bored.

'Ah, I'm so bored please make it stop.' He begged

Seto chuckled a little causing the advisers to look at him funnily, but when Seto gave them his famous death glare they shuddered and turned back to their conversation. Seto with his short but very brown hair and blue eyes that shined in the day and glistened in the night. Very tall and muscular he sat there being just as bored as the Pharaoh.

'Oh! Calm down Yami it will be over in a little while, but also we have to go to the village today.'

'Why do we have to go to the village?'

'Because….we need to get some new slaves.'

'Ah. I've wanted a new slave for awhile.'

'Same here.' Both started licking their lips unconsciously.

"Were done here my lords." One of the advisers said.

"Finally." They both said at the same time.

After they had gathered their horses they started riding to town. When they reached the village they decided they should go to the local farm. As they walked people kept bowing and curtsying. Finally they reached the farm where they saw an interesting sight.

"Lazy scum you worthless slaves."

There on the ground were Jou and Yugi being beaten yelling for their beaters to stop.

"Please…..please…stop…please..." both were screaming in pain.

Seto and Yami just stood there and watched the proceedings some how entranced by the people being beaten in front of them. Then seeing their hurt faces in pain triggered something they couldn't understand but felt as if they needed to help them.

They looked at each other "What do you think I like the blonde."

"Yeah and I like the small one." Yami said hungrily

"STOP."

Everyone turned and looked at the pharaoh and the high priest then realizing who they were bowed low and scared knowing these two rulers to be cold, mean, and nasty.

"How much for the Slaves?" Setto said pointing to the two slaves not lying on the ground."

"Well….umm….ten gold coins."

Setto threw the money at the man and then had his servants by his side grab the two new slaves and they stalked off.

"Well that was interesting I didn't think that was how we were going to get out new slaves."

"Me either." Yami said looking back at the slaves who looked confused and in much pain.

Yami then said to slaves "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on."

Jou and Yugi looked at each other but then decided it would be better to obey their new masters.

Jou and Yugi walked up to the Pharaoh and the High priest. They kept their heads down and walked up to them.

The Pharaoh walked up to Yugi and pulled his chin up with his hand he looked at Yugi for a long time and then said "I want this one, I like him."

Yugi blushed and then felt him self being pulled toward the horse and then placed on top. Yami then hoped on the horse behind the Yugi and slowly started caressing his back. Yugi jumped and squeaked Yami laughed but stopped and now was waiting for Seto.

Seto took a good look at Jou and took him in his arms. "I like you. Look at me." Jou looked up and that's when Seto saw the fear and confusion in the boys face his heart wrenched. "Come on Pup lets go." He grabbed the boy's waist and pulled him up on the horse. Then started riding off onto the distance. The whole time they didn't talk to the slaves and instead examined their new slaves. They couldn't wait to be back at the palace and get to know their new slaves

'I like my new slave what about you.' Yami said through the mind link.

'Yeah I do he's pretty and cute and I can't wait to well I think you know.'

'Yes I do know what you mean.'

At that point they reached the palace.

"Get down."

They signaled for a few servants.

"Put the horses in stable and get our new slaves cleaned up and sent to our chambers."

Jou and Yugi were pulled away from their new masters and were dragged away.

"So…what do you think?"

"I'm going to be the slave fro the pharaoh. That's not good you know about the rumors about what he does to his slaves and how if they displease him they are….are. Killed."

"I know Yugi there are the same rumors for the High priest but I guess we have to just bear with it….I mean we are just…just"

"Slaves." Yugi finished the sentence for him.

Jou and Yugi were then thrown into a vat of cold water and scrubbed furiously. In places they would rather not be touched. Then they were brought to the chambers of his new master, every step they took they seemed to feel more and more scared until finally they were standing in front of two separate door next to each other scared out of their wits they knocked on the doors.

"Come in." Said two different voices they took one last look at each other and then were thrown into their masters' rooms and their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Setto's room

Jou quickly fell to the ground and stayed in a bowed position. Setto looked at the boy in front of his eyes trembling. He knew he instilled fear in people but never this badly he felt his heart soften.

"Come here, slave."

Jou got up and walked over to his new master

"What's your name pup?" He looked up at me with those honey brown eyes that looked like they were about to cry.

Jo…..Joun…Jounchi, b…but everyone calls…m….me Jou."

"I like that name but I think I'm going to call you puppy." Jou gulped I could tell he was scared and for some reason I wasn't enjoying it. "I'm not going to hurt you pup." I watched him for a minute and saw the fear and doubt in his eyes. "Come here." I motioned him to come and sit in my lap. He came but very slowly. After he had settled in my lap I spoke again. "I promise pup I won't hurt you." I was never this nice to anyone except Yami why was I being nice to him. I couldn't even answer my own question. Then I noticed he had to lower his head. I grabbed his chin and slowly pulled it up. Suddenly with no warning he started to cry. I just took him in my arms and held him and to my surprise he held back sobbing his heart out to me. "Shh…Shhh….It's ok nothing is going to happen to you." Finally I felt him go limp in my arms I picked him up and placed him on the bed. He just stared at me wondering what was going to happen, like a lost puppy. I laughed "You look cute when your look like that." He pouted a little and cracked a small smile.

Ok now down to business I wanted to get a good look at my new pet. "Take off your shirt." His small smile faded almost at once he stood their looking scared. "No no I just want to see your wounds for myself."

"Oh….Well…. I well… you know…. I mean."

"Finally I began to get frustrated so I walked over to him and threw him on the bed. I told him that to make him calm down but I think he knew what I really wanted

"Ahhhh…" he yelped.

'I knew this would happen and he was being all nice why did I let my guard down.' Jou thought to him self.

I proceeded to take off his shirt while he thrashed around trying to not let me. "Stop moving, now." I knew he couldn't disobey a direct command. He then went limp and wasn't thrashing anymore.

Then he said in a whisper that just broke my heart. "Yes Master."

I don't know why but this boy made me feel something I didn't know, I just pushed it aside though. I took off his shirt, the boy was beautiful pale skin and not weak but gentle if I needed to pick a word. I bent down and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't open his mouth I growled at him he squeaked and opened up his mouth. I explored his cavern memorizing every part of him. He didn't respond or even move, I broke the kiss and looked down at him he avoided eye contact and turned his head. "Look at me."

Jou looked at him straight in the face but he couldn't read the pup's face. Whatever and he shook it off then I continued to take off his clothes finally I got to the last part his skirt/pants (Don't know what they're called) he started to peel them off.

"…..No." Jou said realizing how far the high priest had gotten.

"Yes," Seto said in a hungry voice. I ripped off the rest of his clothes and marveled at his beauty. Jou then tried to get up and run away. "We won't have that." I said. I grabbed him around the waist and threw him back on the bed then I pinned him on the bed I liked this type of challenge. He tried to struggle mumbling incoherent words the whole time. Finally I got an idea. I grabbed two ropes from under the bed. He looked horrified at the ropes.

I took one rope and tied him to one edge of the bed bye his right hand then I took his left and did the same thing after checking to make sure they were tight I started on him he was struggling but I didn't care I wanted him so badly and I was going to make him mine right now. I finally noticed how badly he was struggling he was making the rope cut into his wrists. "Stop struggling, now." My little Puppy was very obedient he stopped right away. I was glad that he knew who his master is it would make things so much easier.

"Yes Master.' He sighed in defeat

"I'm you master and I may do what to you." He wanted to hear this answer.

"You're my master and may do anything you want to me." Jou said dishearteningly

My heart ached after I heard that I didn't even know why. I pushed it aside and started to work on my new little puppy.

I Started by sucking on his neck and biting it. Which earned a slight moan from Jou I Smirked I knew I would get him to enjoy this even if he didn't want to and I would make him LOVE me. I went down to his nipple and tenderly started sucking and circling it with me tongue.

"Uhhhh. Ahhhh." He was moaning and I loved it. I continued my adventure by planting butterfly kisses on hid chest all the way down to his navel. Once I reached his navel I felt him twitch. Oh I had found his sweet spot. I wanted to test it out so I did, I took my tounge and jammed it into his navel licking and biting on my way down.

Oh my god he found my sensitive spot. "AHHHHH." I arched my back wanting the touch more and more I panted with pleasure and was mad when I lost the touch. "No."

"Did you like that?" He said knowing the answer.

I knew he didn't want to admit he wanted it after the show he had about not doing it but I was going to make him say it. In the back of my mind though I wondered why he didn't want to go through with this so badly. Then it struck me I just wanted to make sure though.

"Whoa." I had flipped him over and took a look at him. Then I flipped him back, then I laughed he was bright red. "Puppy if the reason you didn't want to do this was because you were a virgin why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I thought if I told you, you would want to hurt me more and instead of being well ok you would be cruel and really hurt me."

"I promise I won't hurt you I'll even make it feel good."

His face brightened up. "Really."

"Really, but were not there yet so." I plunged my tounge back into his navel he moaned and arched his back. I took this time to grab his ass. He was enjoying this and I was glad because I was too. I then took his slightly erected manhood into my fingers. This time he gave a loud moan and his manhood erected fully. I played with it for awhile then put it down.

"No. Please more." He panted out

"More what?" I teased

"I…don't….know." He panted more heavily, "You."

At this I shoved my manhood into his mouth. Oh this was pure heaven. Then he felt his puppy start to suck. Oh! He liked this a lot. Reluctantly he pulled out and went and grabbed the oil on his bed side table. He poured some on his manhood and then his fingers.

"Master."

"Yeah pup."

"Could you untie me know."

"Nope I like you better that way." I looked at my new lover's face he seemed disappointed but sighed knowing nothing he did could persuade me and I laughed at his tactics. Then I put a finger into his entrance. He tightened up. "Pup it will hurt if you don't relax." I felt him relax and I put another finger in and started to scissor it open he moaned slightly. "You like it." He nodded not saying a word I put a third one and continued loosening his entrance then finally I pulled out and he squirmed.

"No master please. More master."

"Oh! I love when you beg you want more, ok." I was about to shove myself fully into him when I remembered I promised I wouldn't hurt him. So I slowly positioned myself at his entrance and slowly I pushed my self into his tight entrance. Oh it felt so good and I could tell he was enjoying himself after I got all the way in I relaxed waiting for him to adjust. Then when he was adjusted I pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in slowly as to not hurt him and the again at the same slow pace I began to get faster when finally I heard what I wanted to hear so badly.

"Master please, Harder, Faster, More, More, Please Faster, Harder, Ahhh."

At that I started pounding into him. With such force. So much pleasure I then grabbed his erection and began pumping it with the rhythm we were at he was moaning and groaning so much I could tell he was loving it. He screamed and spilled his seed and then I followed right after him. I pulled out of him cut his bonds than wrapped my arms around him he snuggled closer. "I love you."

"I love you too master."

With that we both fell asleep both wondering how things went with Yugi and Yami.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Anyone Who Actually read this story IM sorry I didn't update I've been BUSY god why was I picked to do everything at graduation well you probably don't want to hear about my life so ON WITH THE STORY

Yami's Room

Yugi was shoved into the room and fell flat on his face and it hurt, but he didn't make a sound he made himself get into a bowing position and he stayed that way until he heard a voice.

"Come here."

Yugi looked up and he saw the pharaoh in all his glory sitting on the bed looking, oh how yugi dreaded to say it, expectant and his eyes were full of dear he say lust.

"Come here." The pharaoh said a little impatiently.

Yugi scrambled to get to the bed not wanting to upset his new master. Oh how he hated saying that.

Know yugi was right in front of Yami and yami could tell he was scared and he didn't like his new angle being scared he wasn't all bad even if everyone made him out to be. Yami motioned for yugi to sit next to him yugi obey but yami saw the hurt confusion and distrust and his terrified expression. Oh he was gonna change that. He wanted yugi very badly now.

Yami grabbed yugi and pulled him on his lap which earned him a little yelp from yugi. Yugi then began to tremble very violently.

"shhhh… it's ok you don't need to be afraid I wont hurt."

Yugi looked up with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Oh you don't think so, well let's start out like this what is your name."

"Yu...u...g...gi."

"I like that name its cute….like you."

Yami then bent down and kissed yugi and well, yugi freaked he jumped up and ran he didn't know where he would go all he knew is he needed to run.

"oh no you don't." yami ran after him and grabbed him around the waist. " stop struggling. I'm ordering you to stop."

Those words hit yugi this was his master after all he didn't think what his master would do to him if he didn't stop. So he stopped and yami was so surprised he dropped him and yugi hit the floor and began to cry he sobbed his heart out and even though he tried he couldn't stop.

"Oh little one." I picked yugi up and placed him gently on the bed. Then yugi did something a little unexpected he came over and rapped his hands around me. I hugged back. "What's wrong little one?"

"It's just I know what you want and I really want to give it to you but I've never done it before and I don't want to hurt." Yugi looked up with those eyes those amazing eyes. "Do what you want to me because I know you can, and will but all I ask you, is please don't hurt me not my first time at least."

Yugi then crawled away and started rocking himself badly. Yami climbed over to him and took his chin in his hand and whispered.

"I will never hurt you not now not ever I love you yugi if I didn't I would have already finished with you, but you different I would never dream of hurting you. Granted I really want to but I will wait if you want me to."

"You would?"

"Yes." I sounded disappointed.

"And you wouldn't hurt me."

"Never."

"Then you can have me."

"What?"

"Just don't hurt me."

At this point yami couldn't take it anymore he dived at his new lover and kissed him passionately on the lips. He then got on top of yugi and began to have his way with him and to his pleasure yugi didn't stop him a few minutes later all clothing was lost and both laid on the bed completely naked.

Yugi thought Yami's body was amazing and he didn't deserve him. Yami on the other thought yugi was amazing and only he deserved him. Yami began by lightly kissing his neck then he began to bit and nip which earned a load moan from yugi.

"You like it."

All yugi did was nod but he knew he liked it. Then he moved down to yugi's nipple and sucked on it for a little while. While yugi squirmed with delight and pleasure. Yami moved on to the other one and did the same. Then he decided to do something he had been wanting to do he went down and touched it. The sensation made yugi spread his legs which allowed yami the opportunity to take yugi's manhood in his mouth. Yugi moaned a load pleasurable moan. Which yami took as an invitation to continue he sucked and sucked. Yugi couldn't take it he was so close yet so far away.

"Oh! Please yami more. I need more, so much more."

Yami didn't argue he grabbed a bottle of oil underneath his pillow and he coated three fingers along with his manhood.

"Now this will hurt a little but if you trust me and relax it won't for long."

"I trust you."

Yami placed one finger in and stretched him out a little then he added another finger and began to scissor his entrance open then he added one more finger then he took his finger out and he touched his manhood which widened his legs and gave yami a clear entrance he positioned himself over his entrance and very slowly entered. He heard a hiss from yugi and looked down.

"I'm fine please more I need you know."

Yami continued his pursuit until he was finally buried within yugi oh how this felt so good and then he heard something that made his heart leap with joy.

"Yami move please oh Ra move harder faster."

Yami obeyed very willingly he began to pound yugi into the bed. Yugi was moaning so loud that it was only matched by Yami's. Yami reached down and grabbed yugi's manhood and began pumping to the rhythm they were at.

"Oh Yami I'm so close, so close."

"Then let yourself come."

And yugi did just that his seed went everywhere which was shortly followed by yami. Yami pulled out of yugi and grabbed the sheets and covered them. He rapped his arms around yugi and whispered into his ear "I love you."

" I love you to Yami."

And with that they both fell asleep


End file.
